


Birthday Cake

by Skully_Trinderson_III



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/F, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skully_Trinderson_III/pseuds/Skully_Trinderson_III
Summary: Just a short little thing about birthday cake and girls in love that I came up with while I was bored. I might continue this later, might not. Hope you like it!





	

It was finally December. Nikki's birthday was the tenth and Alex couldn't wait. It would be the first time they've celebrated Nikki's birthday together as girlfriends and Alex was nervous.  
  
Nikki wasn't one to celebrate her birthday, saying "It's just another day to me. Don't worry about it." But Alex couldn't accept that. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she just let her girlfriend's birthday pass without doing anything? A horrible one!  
  
Even if Nikki didn't want a big party Alex was still going to do something. She decided she would bake Nikki a cake but, what kind of cake did Nikki like? "Hey Nikki," Alex called. "What?" Nikki asked as she walked into their shared room.  
  
"What kind of cake do you like?" Nikki stared at her girlfriend for a moment before she glared at Alex. "This isn't about my birthday again is it? I told you not to worry about it." she said as she turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Ah! W-wait!" Alex yelled as she ran to her girlfriend. Nikki turned slowly, her scowl still present. She sighed "What now?" Alex should have known Nikki would figure out she wanted to make her a birthday cake but, she just wanted to do something nice for her...  
  
Alex didn't want to do it but...  
  
"I-I wasn't asking for your birthday or anything. It's just... You know, I want to know more about you... And talking about birthdays made me think of it.." Alex hated lying to Nikki but if it helped.....  
  
Nikki sighed again and pat Alex's head like she was comforting a child. Alex often wondered if Nikki really took her seriously. Nikki wore a softer expression when she replied "I don't really eat sweets, you know that. I guess if I had to choose... Vanilla?"  
  
Success!  
  
Alex perked right up after that. "Really? Vanilla? you're pretty boring Huh Nikki?"  
"You little-" Nikki flicked her hard in the forehead. "OW! I didn't mean it!" Nikki scoffed. "Either way you deserved it." she said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Alex sighed. ' _Well at least I learned what kind of cake she likes.'_  
  
The next day Alex thought about what she should get Nikki for a present. _'A new book? Maybe a sketch book instead. she is always drawing and the sketch book she has now looks like it should be running out of pages soon...'_  
  
Alex went to the store and bought a new sketch book that day.  
  
It was the ninth and she had to plan everything perfectly. She didn't buy any of the ingredients for the cake at fear Nikki would figure out what they were for and get upset with her.  
  
She'd have to come up with a way to get Nikki out of the house so she could hurry and buy the ingredients and bake the cake. what does she even need again? _'We still have enough eggs right?'_ Alex thought.  
  
_'Ugh but how am I going to get her out of the apartment?'_  
  
"Hey! Alex? Hello?" Alex looked up to see Nikki scowling at her. "Huh?" she asked. "Sorry I was lost in thought..." Nikki turned back to the T.V "I was asking if you wanted to go to the park later... Are you alright? You've been acting a bit glum..."  
  
Alex looked up. Nikki may be a bit socially awkward but she was pretty intuitive. "oh... I'm alright!" Alex smiled. Nikki looked at Alex out of the corner of her eye. "...If you say so."


End file.
